Let's try it!
by Alizee Carpoid
Summary: Porque el primer beso no se olvida fácilmente, ¿no Sora? / Porque ser pequeño y con una gran curiosidad suele ser bueno, ¿no Riku?.Oneshot. Intento de humor patético. Adaptación del Doujinshi "Let's try it!" del grupo RaS.


**Holaws :3**

Y bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Feliz año nuevo! (Hiperetrasado) Espero que hallan gozado mucho –Yo no- y drogado con uvas (?)

Y pues, ¡Primer oneshot sobre KH del año! Y que oneshot =w= Culpen a los creadores de estos doujinshis (Los del RAS) me hacen la vida de fujoshi muy amena ^^

Primera cosa que escribo sobre esta pareja (Raro ¿no?) Aunque no es gran cosa, me lie un mundo con Riku. Pero es random, so no importa mucho como salga… ¿verdad?

Soy una inútil ;_;

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KH no me pertenece. Es de Tetsu, no mío, así que please, stop it, ya quisiera que fueran míos ;_;

**Advertencias:** Mmmm ¿Shota? No, creo que no… bueno… ¡Hay no se! Ligero shonen ai. Kairi haciendo, el que debería, ser mi papel. Una reverenda idiotez –y lindura- que dan ganas de vomitar arcoíris (?)

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

_Un mañana linda y soleada, con las gaviotas volando por doquier y el olor salino del mar inundaba a todo aquel que vivía en Destiny Island. En fin, una típica mañana. Claro que no para todos..._

-¡¿Ah?! –Soltó un Sora reverendamente sonrojado.

-Que cuando fue tu primer beso Sora, ¿Por qué armas un escándalo por una pregunta cómo esa? – Replico algo enojada una pelirroja llamada Kairi.

-B-bueno, yo… esto…- Tartamudeo el chico mientras miraba para todos lados, evitando la mirada de la chica.

-¿Uh? Vamos, Sora dime – Comenzó a suplicar la chica – No seas malo, o acaso… ¡Lo sabía! ¡Aun no has dado tu primer beso! – Grito la chica mientras se burlaba del castaño.

¡N-no es cierto! – Se intentaba defender el pobre castaño. Claro que había dado su primer beso. El problema era con quien había sido…

Mientras la pelirroja se burlaba de su amigo, y este intentaba inútilmente defenderse, Riku los miraba algo alejado de ello. Sonrió de lado al ver como el castaño intentaba defenderse una vez más de la chica. Suspiro para pensar que ya era hora de intervenir y se acercó a la pareja.

Basta Kairi, o harás que explote por lo rojo que esta – Soltó supuestamente exasperado el peliblanco captando la atención de ambos jóvenes. La pelirroja la miro con una sonrisa burlona mientras el castaño solo inflaba sus mejillas y lo miraba feo.

Tú quieres saber eso de verdad, ¿no? – La pelirroja asintió - Entonces, te contare una linda historia. Es de antes que tú llegaras a la isla, cuando Sora y yo eran realmente pequeños… -comenzó a contar el mayor.

¡N-no! ¡Riku, no te atrevas! – Intento detener inútilmente el castaño. Pero Riku ya había comenzado. Y no pretendía, para nada, parar su relato…

* * *

**-FB-**

* * *

-"¡Te amo!"

-"Yo también Hortensio"

-"Entonces… Bésame, Miriam. Bésame como nunca lo has hecho"

Riku y Sora estaban muy cerca de la pantalla viendo cómo, ese hombre y esa mujer, se besaban de manera apasionada. Sora no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco mientras se alejaba de ella y comía su paleta, alegando lo asqueroso y baboso que se veía eso. Mientras Riku solo miraba curioso e interesado la pantalla. No era que no le diera algo de repelús, pero se daba cuenta que el hombre y la mujer se veían felices.

_Entonces, fue cuando la curiosidad típica de un niño hizo acto de aparición…_

_**¿Qué se siente que te den un beso? **_

_**¿Es baboso? **_

_**¿Suave, áspero, dulce, amargo? **_

_**¿Y qué se siente dar uno?**_

_**...**_

…

_**Quiero dar un beso**_

Oye Sora – Llamo el peliblanco- Quiero intentarlo – Dijo mientras señala la pantalla, en donde los protagonistas de la novela barata aún se estaban besando.

¿Uh? Noooo~ Riku, ¡Va a ser baboso! – Se quejó Sora junto con un puchero - ¡Yo no quiero! – Sentencio el castaño.

_Aquí es donde nos damos cuenta de que, el del poder de persuasión de Riku, viene desde muy pequeño._

Bueno, eso es lo que pasa, pero… – Le señaló la pantalla- Míralos, ellos se ven realmente felices – Sonrió al ver que Sora tenía una mirada de duda – Vamos Sora, hay que probarlo, ¡Sera toda una experiencia! – Concluyo el niño al ver el castaño asentía mientras susurraba un "Ok, tu ganas".

Riku se acercó bastante emocionado, pero sin dejarlo ver realmente hacia el castaño. Se arrodillo en frente del castaño y tomo su barbilla, mientras susurraba un "Levanta la cara". Se vieron a los ojos una vez más y…

_~Chuuuu~_

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Azul contra Verde aguamarina. Inocencia contra… errr… no tanta inocencia. Entonces, Riku hablo…

Uuh… De alguna manera, no lo entiendo muy bien – Soltó mientras aun sostenía a Sora del rostro y fruncía sus labios confundido.

¡Bleh! ¡Hay baba! – Grito un Sora asqueado mientras se limpiaba la "baba" que estaban en sus labios.

Mientras Riku meditaba a toda velocidad. Sentía que algo faltaba… pero obviamente, no sabía que era.

_Otra evidencia de que Riku era más inteligente e intuitivo -si claro- de lo que muchos pensaban…_

_Ahhh, claro… creo que también tengo que usar mi lengua ¿no? _– Pensó el niño. Con decisión, volvió a la carga. Saco su lengua y lamio los labios de Sora, haciendo que este se tensara y sonrojara. Se separó y lo único que pudo decir fue un "Estas dulce", mientras Sora le replicaba que era obvio, estaba comiendo dulces. Sin tomar mucho en cuenta el comentario de su amigo, se lanzó encima de él y lamio sus labios un par de veces más.

Lo único que Riku concluía era que, los besos, aun no los entendía del todo. Pero eso no significaba que le desangraban. Más si eran con Sora…

* * *

**-FB-**

* * *

…Y así Kairi, fue como Sora y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso – Concluyo el relato el peliblanco con una sonrisa mientras veía a Sora que estaba completamente rojo – Y por cierto Sora – Vio fijamente al chico, el cual estaba atento a sus palabras – Tu inocencia es un crimen – Soltó el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

¡E-eso no paso así! ¡Riku mentiroso! – Grito el castaño tratando de salvar su orgullo de macho, de algún modo.

Y mientras el castaño le gritaba mentiroso al peliblanco, y este viéndolo, pensando de alguna manera de callarlo con un beso; Kairi estaba sonrojada y con un leve –mentira- hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. La pobre no dejaba de murmurar un: "_Debo contárselo a Selphie… ¡Nuestras fantasías se volvieron realidad!_".

_Después de todo el problema sobre el primer beso de los chicos, Riku tomo a Sora y lo llevo a su "escondite secreto" para "dialogar". Muchos querían saber que paso allí, ¿no? Pues lo siento, eso mis amigos, es harina de otro costal._

* * *

**N/A:** Debería dedicarme a mi fic en vez de escribir estas cosas ¿no creen? Meh, en fin, cuando estas una noche sin poder dormir porque lees este dou por… demonios… perdí la cuenta ._. ¡Bah! Ya esto fue lo que salió ¡Púdranse todos! –Huye- (?)

Riku: ¬¬'

Ali: Ok, tu no, tu eres sexy, drama queen, complicado y un reverendo hijo de p-

Riku: Ni te atrevas a decirlo ¬¬

Ali: Ok ;_;

**Matta ne!**


End file.
